Is it real?
by Zeyho
Summary: Jade couldn't belive in what situation she was... She just wished the circumstances were changed...


Jade would've never guess she will ever be in this kind of position. She couldn't say she never dreamed of this but she never hoped it would happen. Of course,she couldn't ask for anything else right now but she would be delighted for the context to be changed for the better,she would really like to hold a happy Tori now a crying one. She was rubing her back slowly,in a circular motion as the latina was crying her eyes out in her shoulder.

Neither of them said anything since Jade came home after a fight over the phone with her ex,Beck. Ever since they broke up three months ago he pressed her to get back togheter. Jade came home angry and pissed at everything but when she saw the half-latina,the girl she admired for her strenght but never admited out loud,sobbing violently in front of her door all the anger inside her turned into fear and concerne.

"V-Vega...?" in was more of a whisper and the dark haired beauty wasn't sure if the other girl heard her,she was about to call out again when she saw her raise her head. The first thing she notice was her very red eyes,the spark in her eyes gone,and the fact that she was pale. She looked like she was about to colapse. The goth was beside her in a second and Tori leaned into her,crying even harder. She guided her not-really-friend in her room and let her colapse on her bed. She was about to ask her something when Tori looked at her pleading her to not leave. How could she say no? She kicked her boots away and climbed in bed. Tori followed her actions and hugged Jade's side. The Goth sneaked her hand around the thin waist and pulled her closer. The girl began to cry again and Jade began to whisper calming phares in her ear and gently rub her back.

"Tori... Tell me what's wrong. Please,Tori..." she finally said when she calmed down.

Tori sighed and began to play with Jade's hair "You changed the color... Why red?"

She smiled "Because it's the same color as blood... Now Vega,who killed your puppy and made you like this?"

"It's-It's my dad... He was s-shoot in mission and h-he's been in surgery for almost 6 hours! Gosh,what if he won't make it?!"

Jase grabed her shoulders and began to shake her slighly "Tor,it's going to be okay. Trust me,ok?"

"How can you be so sure? Jade,I'm scared... I don't know what to do!"

She smiled "Tori,if your father is at least as strong as you he'll be more than ok. Tori Vega,you are the strongest person I ever meet,you can overcome anything the world throws at you anytime. So I'm sure your father is gonna be ok."

The latina was about to cry "Y-You r-really t-think t-that w-way,Jade? You mean it?" she couldn't believe that the girl that's so mean to her thinks this way about her.

She smiled,a sincere and warm smile "Yes Tori,I really do. You're beautiful,smart and so damn happy that I want to kill you..." Jade could see the disappointment on her face and her smile turnes even wider "...but that's also the reason I like you."

Tori's head shoot right up,her cheeks and body so warm that she though she was on fire "You're toying with me... Jade,please,if it's just a joke stop... I don't want to have my hopes high just for my heart to me bro-mphm!"

Tori's eyes went wide,the sadness forgoten as her lips moved in sinc with Jade's. Her mind went blank as Jade pulled her over her,her hands roaming her body. The latina moaned as Jade bit her lower lip for a split second before the dark beauty's tongue began to dominate Tori's. They pulled apart after what seemed like an eternity.

"Wow. Just...wow..."

She smirked " Close your mouth Tor,you look like a doofus more than usual like that..."

The half-latina rolled her eyes "Aaaand the Jade I know is back... I was starting to think you had some kind of disease or something."

Jade hit her hard over her hand "Very funny Vega,I'll show you just what happened to me..." she finished her little threat with a evil smirk.

Tori's eyes went wide from fear of finding out what had Jade planned. She wanted to run and scream but the dark haired teen was faster. Jade pinned her to the bed and stoped her screams by a fierceful kiss. Not long after Tori relaxed as her girlfriend sat beside her,a hand around her waist and the other one over her own. All worries long forgoten now seemed so little with the one that captured her heart by pouring coffee over her. She was sure that her dad would be fine now but something was still bothering her,what were they now? She wanted to ask Jade but she fell in the world of dreams. She smiled,the strong and kinda scary girl she loved looked so calm and innocent it was almost too cute to be true. She was on the verge of falling asleep when her phone rang. She got it out slowly to not wake up the Goth and unlocked it,she smiled from ear-to-ear,put her phone next to the bed,not bothering to lock it,and fell into a sweat dream.

**_From : Treen_**

_Dad got out of surgery. He's alright._


End file.
